


What A Catch!

by OneEntireBee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs & Insects, F/M, Oviposition, Rape, Surprise Penectomies, Vagina Dentata, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/pseuds/OneEntireBee
Summary: The interplanetary travel brochures didn’t cover standard procedure for when an insectwoman bites your dick off and fills you with eggs.





	What A Catch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



One would think that a man’s decision to live on a planet with a 9-to-1 insect to human ratio would indicate some level of fondness for insects. But Mark’s move to this neck of the galaxy was motivated by nothing more than the job market, and he’d never really gotten used to the looks of the insectpeople he lived and worked with every day. Wasn’t there supposed to be something exotic and sexy about nonhumans? They just acted like humans who looked like giant insects. It weirded him out more than he wanted to admit.

But then, after a hard day’s work, he sat down at the bar and saw _her._ Rounded, translucent brown wings poked out from the plunging back of a tight red dress. Long fingers, free of the coarse hair that covered most of the women in town, stirred a drink absently. Occasionally, one of the weird tube thingies on her jaw (Mark was pretty sure the politically correct term was “maxilla”) darted out and scooped a bit of food from her plate to her mouth. She managed to do it elegantly, which blew Mark’s mind. No one had any right to look that pretty just eating.

Suddenly, he could go for some impromptu entomology.

Mark waited a few minutes, casting surreptitious glances over at the other end of the bar. No friends or existing partners showed up to join Miss Tall, Dark, and Buzzy. Gulping down the last of his drink for a well needed boost of confidence, Mark slid out of his stool.

“Excuse me?” He rested his hand on the flimsy metal back of the empty seat next to her. “Is this spot taken?”

She looked up at him. Her eyes were huge and segmented. Which didn’t surprise him any more, but they sat well on her face. Somehow. There were probably ratios and symmetries involved somewhere.

“Not as far as I’m aware,” she said with a smile.

Mark sat down and, suddenly hit with a wave of nerves, ordered another drink and avoided looking at the incredibly hot insect woman right next to him. As soon as he finished ordering, she spoke.

“I’m Tabby.”

“Oh?” Mark said, and immediately wanted to slap himself because what the fuck did he mean, _oh?_   “I’m Mark. Nice to meet you.”

Rocky start, sure, but they shook hands and started talking about the weather. All was good. After a bit of complaining about their respective jobs, Tabby actually pulled out the old classic:

“So, Mark, do you come here often?”

Well, damn. If she was gonna pile on that much cheese, it was only fair to respond in kind.

“Only when I have gorgeous, charming girls to meet.”

Tabby covered her mouth with her hand when she giggled, so all Mark could see was her mandibles shaking happily. Fuck, that was cute.

“So,” she said, “you’ve met me. Is there anything else you’d like to do to me?”

Wow. Wow, okay. Okay, wow. That sure was direct. Mark kind of liked it.

“Well, I’m sure I could think of some suggestions.” He held up a finger while he finished his second drink of the night. “But if you’d like to come back to my place, I’d like to hear whatever fun suggestions you might have.”

That was a lot of words to tell a girl he was down to fuck. Oh well. Tabby didn’t seem to mind. She climbed out of her stool, taking just a second too long to tug her dress back down when it rode up around her thighs. “Actually, if it’s alright with you, can you come to my apartment? I just cleaned and I guess I want to show it off.”

Mark gave her a grin. “How can I say no to a good clean apartment?”

Tabby even drove him to her place, insisting that humans handled their alcohol infinitely worse than insects. Mark had no idea if that statement had any scientific foundations, but he really couldn’t care less. She hadn’t been lying about cleaning, either. She led Mark into a swanky upscale apartment complex and held the door for him as he stepped into an apartment so neat the counter tops were literally shining.

“Bedroom’s on the left,” Tabby told him, heading for the bathroom. “Get yourself comfortable and relaxed while I freshen up, okay?”

“I hope I won’t stay relaxed for long.” Oh hell, did that actually just come out of his mouth? How was he so bad at this?

Luckily, Tabby just giggled again. “No, I’m serious! I’m a little...rough. In bed,” she explained, hands clutched bashfully in front of her abdomen.

“I like rough,” Mark assured her, maybe a little too eagerly.

“Great!” Tabby flashed him a smile before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Mark made himself at home in Tabby’s immaculate bedroom. He was lying back on the bed tapping away at his phone when Tabby joined him, completely naked. Mark fumbled and dropped his phone onto the floor in his efforts to look cool and composed for her.

“Have you ever been with a woman like me before?” Tabby asked sweetly as she crawled onto the bed. Her skin was segmented in hard, shiny bits of chitin. She reached between her legs and slid two of the segments aside like panels, revealing thin, dark lips.

Mark reached out, cupping the back of her thigh in his palm. “If I say you’re my first, will you take that as charming or kick me out for inexperience?”

Tabby nipped at his neck affectionately, her mandibles scraping the skin in a way that made him shiver. “Inexperienced humans are my _favorite_. I’ll show you what you’ve been missing.”

Mark had to wonder how he’d gotten this lucky. He stripped off his own clothing while Tabby watched, her wings flicking out with what Mark hoped was arousal, or at the very least anticipation, when she saw how hard he already was. As soon as he was naked Tabby pounced on him, pushing him onto his back and straddling him.

“No more wasting time,” she cooed, and sank down onto him.

It felt. . . weird, but good. She was much dryer than a human woman, the inner walls of her pussy harder. But she rode him with enthusiasm, more than making up for the unfamiliar texture. Just as Mark was getting into it, he felt something hot, wet, and ridged bump the head of his dick.

“Uhh, Tabby?”

“Hm?” she asked, her voice breathy with lust.

“What’s that?”

“What — this?” The thing pressed against the tip of his dick, then began to slide down the shaft.

“Yes, that!” It didn’t feel _bad_ exactly, but it was not standard vaginal equipment for anyone he’d slept with before, and it was freaking him out.

Tabby looked put out. “It’s just something I have down there. Do you not like it?”

The tentacleish thing wrapped around the base of his shaft and squeezed. While he was still inside her. The texture of the thing was kind of familiar, but for the life of him he couldn’t place where he'd felt it before.

“I. . . no, sorry. It’s fine. I didn’t mean to offend. You can keep going.”

“Great!” Tabby perked back up and went right back to trying to fuck his brains out. Mark could deal with tentacles. Tentacle. He hoped she only had one. One tentacle was a cute monstergirl. Two tentacles was an eldritch monster he probably shouldn’t be sticking his dick in.

“Tell me when you’re close, okay?” Tabby said, breathless.

“Of course,” Mark said, gripping her hips and fucking up into her. At the exact moment he groaned that he was about to come, his brain clicked and reminded him where he’d felt the texture wrapped around his dick before:

It was a tongue.

“Good boy.” Tabby grinned, stilled her hips, and suddenly Mark’s vision flashed white with pain.

“What?” he gasped, trying to make sense of the agonizing pain concentrated at his crotch. His stare was fixed on Tabby’s face. He was scared to look down.

“What what?”

She lifted up her hips and Mark finally dared to glance at the space between their bodies. Oh. That would explain the pain.

“You _bit my dick off?_ ”

The shiny black teeth that had sprung from the walls of Tabby’s pussy laced together like a zipper, closing her off and trapping the maimed remnants of. . . yup, that sure was his dick. He was weirdly calm thinking about this, but that might just be the shock.

“Well, you don’t want the sperm to leak out, silly,” Tabby said. “My eggs’ll never get fertilized that way.”

“Your what?” Mark asked numbly.

“Oh!” Tabby ignored his question and hopped off the bed, grabbing something from a drawer on the nightstand. “You’re getting blood on my good sheets.”

Mark let himself be manhandled as Tabby shoved a thick towel under his hips. He was still dazed, hung up on the fact that his dick was just _gone_. Tabby spread his legs and examined him with eager twitches of her antennae.

“I told you human men are my favorite! Males of my species would know to run away. Tourists are so trusting, and their bodies are just so adorably. . .” She giggled. “Adaptable.”

The pain, not to mention the sheer fuckery of this whole situation, was finally starting to sink in. He needed to. . . fuck, he needed to get to a hospital. Then he could worry about pressing charges or something, because this had to be some sort of crime, right? He didn’t know what the legal term for nonconsensual dick severing was, but it didn’t seem like the kind of thing you were allowed to go around springing on unsuspecting civilians.

Mark pushed himself up on his elbows, but Tabby pinned him back down with a grip he couldn’t squirm out of. The woman was five foot nothing. Where was all this strength coming from?

“Where are you going, mister? We’re not done here.”

“Like fuck we are!” Mark finally snapped. “What do you want from me? What kind of serial killer shit is this?”

Tabby leaned down and bit his inner thigh with her mandibles. The force behind her jaws was enough to snip a bit of skin from his leg when she pulled away, and Mark screamed.

“Watch your language,” she chided him. “Besides, I’m not killing anyone!” Now, her giggle was more creepy than hot. “Quite the opposite.”

Mark tried to throw her off. If he could even just reach his phone, the panic call button was better than nothing. But Tabby held him fast as she kneeled between his legs and raised her hips, pressing them flush with his. Mark didn’t want to look at the bloody mess of his crotch, but he couldn’t look away, desperately trying to figure out what she was doing.

“Synthetic incubators are expensive these days,” Tabby explained as her pussy teeth parted. A thick black fluid stretched between the pointed tips as the pulled apart from each other, and Mark strained his neck to try and see what was poking out from between the jaws. When he did, he wished he hadn't.

Tabby’s tentacle-tongue was wrapped lovingly around a clutch of eggs. He froze, well and truly in shock and not from the blood loss, when the tentacle pressed firmly against his entrance.

“Besides,” Tabby said, beaming, “I’m a traditionalist. I like my babies to have a warm body to grow inside.”


End file.
